


Little Cottage

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Clones kuro and kuron living alone together on the cliff by the sea.





	Little Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something for the clones because I love them and I feel as though they're separate people. 
> 
> And also inspired by some great artists who draw the clones as a cute ship. Enjoy this tidbit one-shot.

It’s a nice place to say the least, and it’s just the two of them alone, living in a small cottage on a cliff near the sea. It's not much, but it's something and they can help build it together. It was a shack at first, broken down and beaten. It somehow reminded them of how they are and they loved it. They expand the shack into a cottage. 

It’s all Kuro and Kuron ever want, a place of their own and to call home. They have never been to Earth before, but they know of it by ‘his’ memories. The memories aren’t their own, but they can start making new ones together. 

“We can start our new lives here.” Kuron feels excited. He loves his new home. Kuro agrees with him. 

Kuro and Kuron has lived together for quite some time, and thanks to Shiro, their lives are peaceful. Kuron doesn’t mind other people’s company, but when people start to question who and what they are, he becomes afraid of them. He’s afraid they will take him away to a closed off room with dark purple lights and bound him against his will to chairs and tables. 

But Kuro is here. Kuro is in his life, protecting him and caring for him. He loves him...

_ Love... _

Kuron isn’t sure what love is, but Kuro does. Kuro’s possessiveness makes Kuron feel vulnerable and full of want, a wanting and longing to be filled with nothing but Kuro. All he ever wants is Kuro and be his. 

“I love you, kuron. You're all I ever want by my side.” Kuro lightly nudges kuron with a chaste kiss on the forehead. 

Kuron smiles softly. He's so happy and he feels his heart flutter in his chest. He feels the same way and he wants to say those words back. But before he knows it, his words choke in his throat and he's being kissed. 

He supposes that kuro knows that he loves him too. The kiss is full of passion and kuron moans as kuro touches him roughly. Kuron let's kuro do as he pleases and he feels hot all over. 

And soon, the kiss doesn't last and they break apart. They're both panting and moaning. Kuro and kuron stare at each other. Kuron is nervous as kuro looks at him with a possessiveness like no other and he can feel it overbearing his entire being. And kuron loves it. 

“I love you…” And kuron knows what this feeling of love is because his hand never let go of kuro's. 

\-----

They have made a shelf and filled it with an assortment of books. It’s small, but Kuron has often read books in their little corner of the living room where they placed it. Kuro has made it as a gift of sorts for Kuron because he knows Kuron loves books. 

Kuro finds Kuron deep in a book again. He’s sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees are bent against his chest. Kuro walks over and sits next to him, arm resting on Kuron’s shoulders and he kisses Kuron’s cheek. Kuro sees the blush forming on his cheeks and Kuron is trying not to look at Kuro.

“What are you reading there?” Kuro asks. He doesn’t read, but he likes Kuron telling him stories.

“It’s a romance adventure book. Shiro gave it to me as a present.” Kuron explains as he smiles at Kuro. He really does like to read, let his mind wonder and expand with his imagination. That’s the part of Shiro Kuron has in himself; a part that likes to broaden their horizons of their imagination. 

“Hmm…” Kuro hums as he wraps an arm around Kuron’s waist and he leans on to Kuron’s shoulder. He softly blows into Kuron’s ear, startling him with a squeak.

“Kuro, that tickles!”

Under that long hair of his, Kuro could see how red Kuron’s ears become. He likes to tease Kuron a lot, even distracting him from reading. Kuro couldn’t help himself. He just loves kuron terribly so. 

“Tell me about the story you’re reading.” Kuro whispers in a deep voice into Kuron’s ear. His flesh hand decides to ease it’s way under Kuron’s shirt. 

“It’s...ah...it’s about…” Kuron struggles to get his words together as he trembles from Kuro suddenly touching him. He couldn’t hold the book steady as he tries to stop Kuro’s hands from advancing any further. He nervously looks at Kuro to the side and he whines. “Kuro…”

Kuro pulls Kuron into a deep kiss, and the book falls out of Kuron’s hands next to him. Kuro starts to slide Kuron onto the floor as they make out. Kuron moans into the kiss as he feels kuro’s tongue against his. He feels kuro rolling his hips against his and kuro’s hands roam under his shirt to feel soft skin. 

His breath hitches as he feels kuro’s hands lightly brushing over his nipples and he moans when kuro starts to pinch and tug them. Kuron almost forgets to breath as he feels heat all around him. 

And soon enough, kuro breaks the kiss. They stare at each other for minutes. Kuro smirks as he looks at his beloved. Kuron is panting, his cheeks flushed red, and his long hair spread out. His gaze looks glazed as he looks longingly at kuro. “Please… Kuro…”

He isn't sure what he's pleading for, but he knows he wants kuro so much. Kuron reaches out with one hand and kuro responds in kind by intertwining their fingers together. 

“Kuron… You're so beautiful when you want me.” Kuro brings kuron’s hand to his lips and starts kissing his fingers. Kuro sucks his fingers, startling him. Kuron shivers from the action as he pulls his hand back in reflex. Kuro smirks and he comes closer as he lifts up kuron’s shirt and he begins leaving kisses along kuron’s chest. 

“Kuro… Kuro…” Kuron lets out breathlessly as he shivers from kuro licking his nipples and biting them. Kuron holds onto kuro's shoulders, the sensation is too much for kuron to handle. He gasps as he feels kuro sucking harder at his chest and it feels too good. Kuro mixes between pinching and rolling kuron's nubs with either tongue or finger. He can feel kuron tremble beneath him as he keeps teasing kuron's chest. 

After playing with his chest, kuro looks at kuron and he sees how kuron looks at him with lust. Kuro knows how to make kuron feel good and how much his body yearns for his touch. Kuro will give his everything to kuron so he can feel good like never before. He wants kuron to feel nothing but kuro. 

And kuro will grant anything that kuron desires. 

“Kuro, please… I want you…” Kuron let's out in a whisper. 

Kuro carries kuron in his arms effortlessly and kuron brings him into a deep heated kiss as he holds onto kuro's shoulders tight. He carries kuron to the bedroom and places him gently on the bed. They soon get out of their clothes. Kuron watches kuro take off his shirt effortlessly and he never tires of how handsome kuro looks. 

Kuro kisses kuron again and kuron hums in delight. Kuron releases the kiss as he grabs the lube sitting on the side of the bed. He nervously squirts the bottle onto his fingers. Kuron starts to finger himself so he can prepare for what is to come. He is eager and he wants kuro inside him. Kuron inserts two fingers and he feels hot as he can feel the slick liquid inside his hole. He also feels kuro's eyes on him, watching him as he moans and gasps from fingering inside his own hole. 

Kuro likes what he sees as he starts to stroke his half hard cock into full hardness. Kuron shys away from watching when kuro notices. Kuron busies himself as he continues to finger himself and his other hand pinching one of his nipples. He moans from the sensation and he feels more sensitive as he's being watched. He feels hot and he rolls one of his nubs, feeling them stiffen and harden from earlier when kuro was playing with them. 

Kuro loves watching, but he decides to help as well. He stops kuron. “I have an idea. Bare with me, love.”

He reaches for both kuron's legs and has kuron laying on his back. Kuron waits in anticipation for what is to come. Kuro bends kuron on his back as far as kuron can take and be comfortable. Kuron has never been laying on his shoulders and the new position makes him tremble. 

Kuro starts to lick around and near the rim of kuron’s hole. Kuron is startled and he feels his cock stir and leak precum. He's upside-down as he holds his legs and his body trembles even more. He gasps as he feels kuro licking into his hole. He can feel kuro's tongue inside his hole, lapping in his inner walls. If that isn't enough, kuro begins to stroke kuron's cock. 

“Kuro… It's too much… Please…” Kuron could barely hold on and contain himself from the over stimulation as his nerves feel as though it's on fire. His length drips with precum and lands onto his chest and face. He pants and pants as kuro teases him in two places at once. 

Kuro couldn't help but want to keep teasing his lover. Kuron is doing so good and so well for him. Kuro wants more. He wants to bring out the lust and want out of kuron. He wants kuron to beg for him and please him. But he supposes that he can give kuron what he deserves. 

He eases kuron onto his back, placing his legs down. He comes closer to kiss kuron on the lips and he strokes kuron's hair. He smiles at him. “You're so good for me, kuron.”

Kuron feels hotter, hearing kuro compliment him. He watches kuro ease himself between his legs. Kuro gets more lube onto his length. He grips kuron's hips and has the tip at kuron's hole. 

“I'll go slow… I won't hurt you, kuron.” Kuro eases kuron. 

Kuron gasps as he feels kuro slowly enters him. It isn't always easy, but he loves and loves how gentle kuro is. He gasps as he grasps the sheets around him as he starts to feel so full. He moans out kuro's name several more times. 

“I'm almost there and I'm going to move.” Kuro tells kuron. He slowly inches his way in with ease. He can feel how hot kuron's hole is and how tight he is. It's how kuro likes it and kuron does as well. He loves how kuro stretches him out little by little. 

Kuron breathes in and out. He wraps his legs around kuro's waist and he tries to relax. He can feel that kuro is almost there and he feels kuro starting to thrust. Kuron gasps from the sudden movement as he pulls kuro into a tight embrace. He's in tears. “Kuro… Kuro!”

Kuro thrusts slow and his pace gets faster as he hits kuron's inner walls. He loves this and it's the best, being inside kuron feels too good. “You feel so good, kuron.”

Kuro bites into kuron's shoulder and sucks into that particular spot. His hip movements never slowed down. He grasps kuron's length in his hand as the other holds kuron's waist. He strokes kuron's hard on, matching the movements of his thrusts. Kuron gasps from the sensations and he feels so full with kuro thrusting inside him. 

Kuron can feel himself on the edge. He's almost there, but he knows kuro isn't. He tries to wait for kuro, but it's too much. He wants to cum, but he wants to do it together. 

“You feel so good… Kuron… Come for me…” Kuro whispers into his ear. 

Kuron moans as he hangs on. He feels himself being laid on the bed and kuro thrusts even faster as he grips both his hips. Kuron gasps out as he wants to hang onto something. Kuro moves closer, his hip thrusts never slow and he kisses kuron. Kuron moans into the kiss as he embraces his lover. He feels too good and he gasps with delight. 

And kuron cums, barely able to keep going. He feels kuro thrusting inside him over and over. Kuron feels overly sensitive and he can barely stay awake as he feels his insides fill up with kuro's cum. 

Kuron passes out and kuro collapses next to him. Kuro will worry about the mess later and he looks at kuron. Kuron looks at peace despite what just happened minutes ago. Kuro is satisfied, and he kisses kuron on the cheeks and temple. 

This is their life now, as lovers living in this small cottage where they can watch and listen to the sea. After a whole life time of war and violence, it's what they both need. To be together and live in harmony with no one to harm them, kuro and kuron can rest away from the world and live their lives in love


End file.
